1. Field
The following description relates to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit board can be used for various types of electro component package applications such as a system in package (SiP) enclosing a number of chips or a module package. High thermal dissipation is needed for circuit boards for electro component package applications to effectively release heat generated from electro components. These thermal dissipation properties are highly related to reliability operations and quality of electro component packages.